


Taking Down the House

by KohaiOfTheStreets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohaiOfTheStreets/pseuds/KohaiOfTheStreets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being disowned from his family, Levi takes on his mother's last name to forget his homophobic father. But, soon after he has finally set his life straight at the age of 29, Mikasa comes back in to his life. Now orphaned twice after the death of her adopted parents, Levi is the only family left to turn to. Taking her under his wing, he brings the troubled high schooler in to his home; but she comes with a catch. Her older brother, Eren Yeager. Unable to say no to the stubborn girl standing in front of him, Levi somehow ends up facing his worst fears. The messy mud prints left behind on his white carpet, falling in love with an underage little shit, and of course...kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My fellow shippers, anime nuts, and maybe homosexual fanatics? Eh? Eh? This is actually my first work...Well, on here! I hope you enjoy because there will be a lot more coming!

Three in the fucking morning. Who in the hell would dare to call me, out of all people, at three in the fucking morning. Letting out a loud groan, I quickly pull the silky covers lying across my small frame off before throwing my feet over the edge of my big ass (and empty) bed. Snatching the charging phone off of its place on my dresser, I am practically blind as I try to make out the number on my screen. "Fucking..." whispering the words harshly towards the device in my hand, I cannot even tell if it is a name or not. Is that a 4 or an A? Sucking air through my teeth in annoyance, I swipe in order to answer the hooligan. Probably goddamn Hange... Holding it up to my ear, the line is quiet except for the small sobs that can be heard. I clear my throat once, my voice bordering on menacing before a familiar, yet strong voice (not the sobbing one, clearly)fills my ears, "Levi, Levi, are you there?" A barely audible gasp escapes my lips before I can stop it. Running a hand through out my raven hair in a way to remain calm, I finally find my voice, the silence too deadly. Too willing to bring her to end the call. "Mi-Mikasa?"

My voice quavers, just barely though. However- the fellow ex-Ackerman notices my tone and sighs in to the phone. Not in annoyance, perhaps understanding my hesitation? “L-Levi, something has happened…the, the Yeagers have gotten in to a car accident… They didn’t make it.” I could barley even process her words. My mind fully awaken but still hazy with shock of her even contacting me. Why would she want to speak with me? Why not her uncle or even another god forsaken cousin? However- my thoughts soon come to a conclusion. They aren’t our family anymore. After I came out, Mikasa and her parents supported me, clothed me and even provided somewhere for my sorry ass to stay. I lived with them for four years. They were also shut off from the rest of the family but I knew they never blamed me for that. Those four years were the happiest in my life, ending too quickly when my home, Mikasa’s home was broken in to. The robbers killed my understanding family, my shelter, the only adults who ever loved me.

I was only nineteen at the time, unable to provide for my six-year old sister, as I called her. She was saved by a nine year old I had yet to face and went to live with family of his. I never heard from her again. Our lives took us different ways. Selling the house, I moved to Shinagashima, her? Well, I never really knew how close we were together. I guessed that she stayed back in our country town, but I was never able to figure out how they had managed to keep her just out of my reach. If she would even remember me. Her voice softly interrupts my thoughts once more, “Levi, I live in Shinagashima. Pl-Please…I need to find you.”

“Mikasa, how in the hell did you fi- fuck. Okay, can you meet me somewhere?”

She grunts a small approval and I give her the address of a McDonalds near my apartment building before giving her a small good-bye. Right before I can click the end call button, I hear the smallest of whispers that I think I only imagine her faint voice wavering a short, “Good-bye, V,” before the line goes dead. Plugging the phone back in to the outlet, I bite my bottom lip in concentration. She actually did remember. Shaking my bed head, I shakily rise to my feet. My body begins to ache with all the memories flashing before my eyes. If I knew any better, I would be afraid that my life was on the verge of ending. Stripping my grey pajama pants, I exchange them for a pair of black sweat pants and a navy V neck. Grabbing my black high-tops, I make my way towards the bathroom.

As I lace up the shoes, I taste the vile begin to rise in my throat. Disgusting. Germs and the taste of ass coat my taste-buds. Brushing my straight teeth thoroughly, I make my way to the my door. Taking in a shaky breath, I grab my apartment’s keys from their designated hook and return my face to its natural stoic/ bitch-face look. Although my face looks…looks menacing, locking the pain away has always been my calming mechanism. I space out, slip some sarcasm out and then leave. A perfect routine fit for kings. Or 29 year old, photographers like myself.

Shutting the crisp white door behind me, I plug the key in to the lock before turning it swiftly and securing the safety of all my shit. I don't need anyone's grubby hands all over my orderly and major Mr. Clean apartment. This is my home bitch, surprise motherfucker, I actually want it to live up to my high standards. People call me a tight ass. Me? I take it as a compliment. Having high expectations and being the way I am is why everyone in this god forsaken city wants a little piece of the Rivaille booty. After making my way down the stairs, I take the steps to the lobby two at a time in order to make it down in only a few minutes. Five floors have helped him keep in tip top shape, there was a reason why they called him tight ass. Stepping in to the cold December air, I cross the street in the direction of the "Fat and Lovin' It". Sighing, the air filling my lungs seems to freeze my body, leaving me dead on the inside as I near the fat ass M in front of my view. Will she even like me even more? God dammit I sound like a fucking middle-schooler on his first date. Ew incest. Ew vagina. Fuck to the no. Age difference...

Cringing (only on the inside) at my harsh words, I almost let my guard slip. My emotions seep through my mask. Some would say, given the way I act, that I have a cold heart. Given the way I treated my ex-boyfriends...I see where they are coming from. Stepping in front of the cholesterol death trap, I pull out a piece of fabric to open the door. Germs? Uh...no. I mentally slap on my big boy thong, snap the strap and prepare myself for a bit of depressing reunion. God dammit, I almost forgot. I am shit at both reunions and of course, comforting.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the small, sorry excuse of a restaurant, I make my way down the aisles in order to find the cleanest chair in the whole damn place. Grinding my teeth, I glare at the man wiping down the tables in front of me. His skills disgust me. The spray bottle in his hand is practically water with food dye and that rag is probably carrying the death of millions in a single thread. His Caribbean eyes widen at the realization of my I-Will-Burn-You-Alive-In-3-2-1 Face directed towards him. Sucking the air between my teeth in annoyance, I quickly make my way past the shitty bus boy (the kid looks like he is 5) before finding a poorly-disinfected table to wait for my teeth-gritting, beyond the point of no return from the abortion clinic cousin. I can still remember her cutting my favorite cremé cravet when she was 3, saying that I would look better in a black and grey scarf.

The girl was always obsessed with fucking scarves. Wanting to wear them every single day, strangling me with the silky material wrapped around my neck while she tried desperately to replace it. Grimacing at the memory, I rub my the back of my neck absentmindedly until I shiver from the feeling of being watched. Looking over my shoulder, my silver, navy eyes come in contact with the bus boy's once more. A hint of a blush softly covers the golden tan of his skin as I take in his face. He definitely caught my attention, his brown hair appearing to hide a bit of a golden red. But, his eyes capture me once more. Gaping like a fool, he mouths the word Levi.

Clearly, the idiot realizes his mistake. My face showing both shock and confusion before my attention drifts towards the glass doors of the establishment that should have been shut down before it even opened. Familiar dark eyes search the place before landing on the boy. The Mikasa walking towards us older and even more bitchier-looking. Wait. Narrowing my eyes I retrace the last few things that have just happened. Strange teen (Fan-boy? Perhaps stalker?) watching me turn air in to the good old Carbon Dioxide turned in to my name leaving his (very kissable) baby lips before my cousin walked in and didn't even spare me a glance before making her way down to stalker boy. Walking quickly past my table, she reaches Fan-Boy, determined, as if to be the giver of bad news. Hopefully good in his case, he IS working for a Mickey D's after all. Her voice towards him is soft and slow as his eyes widen in both fear and anger. Mikasa's eyes seem to be filled with sorrow and remorse. Why in the hell was she talking to him of all people? Please tell me I didn't just imagine fucking my cousin's boyfriend. God no, I have had too much incest to last a lifetime. 

Abandoning my thoughts on the whole gay-shipping, I try to listen to my cousin by craning my neck back in order to make out a few words. Death and mother with father doesn't really sound very good. Was this about our conversation on the phone? What did he have to do with it? I couldn't really hear the rest of Mikasa's story before the boy's wails bursted my eardrums. Fucking China could hear the desperate cries for his family. Soon, he was on the floor, throwing the bottle of "cleaner" across the room. His face contorted with anger as the tears stream down his face, he grips the brown locks I was imagining running my fingers through. Expect, mine would be in a sexual fucking yaoi overload while his is like he is just begin to have all of his hair fall out. I can just imagine the baldy walking around, shameful for his choice of hair loss, in my head. Random strangers asking how in the fucking hell he was so beautiful before and so ugly now. His automatic reply being: rage quitted too hard, virgin for life, never fucked that Levi character.

His life would be ruined from this point on. Either from splotches of hair or perhaps he is being turned down by my dear old cous? Non-the-less, we ex-Ackerman's must be pretty good at heartbreaking because this kid looks like he just saw the love of his life get eaten by a giant naked man who is pretty scary looking beyond all mind-fucks. The kid legitimately just flipped a fucking chair over. Soon, his eyes meet mine before the minimum-wager paid goons drag his sorry ass out. Kicking and flailing, the boy goes. The manager screaming about him being fired, muttering the usual strings of cursing the mother's grave. The name of Eren Yeager arrising from most of the chaos between the Spainish-Speaking immigrants that are running around with their heads cut off to clean up the mess the rage-quitter...quitted? (Ah, fuck it, whatever. Back on track)

Clearly the information that my child-hood pal passed on has also taken a toll on my tight ass Mikasa. Wiping under her eyes, she finally swivels on her heel and takes a seat, not even checking for crumbs or...or for ME. What if I was already here, you ungrateful shit? (Which I am, I might add). Groaning, I find my footing and make my way towards the sniffling girl. I had never seen my dear, sweet, charismatic, bull-shittingly brat ex-Ackerman cry, her being six and all when I left took care of that, but I never imagined her crying. She seems so dead to the world, flipping the Almighty Power off. Most of the time, in her head, I was the Almighty Power, and boy weren't those memories.

I gently place my hand on her shoulder, trying my best not to imagine what has happened to the shoulder. If the material was washed. If she had DONE anything to the shoulder. Shoulder or not, she could be homeless and carrying some herpes or some shit like that. Giving it a soft squeeze, I feel her tense body relax just a bit under a "comforting" (emphasis on the quotes) gesture. Soon, those teary eyed dark orbs meet mine as her bangs fall in an alluring way across her face. Her eyes widen a bit as she takes in my features and I hers. Too bad I am gay, and that I am her family because some might say we had a moment.

In my book it was a Where-The-Fuck-Were-You-When-I-Needed-You Look swirled in with a dash of Why-Are-You-Just-Standing-There-When-You-Should-Be-Twirling-Me-Around-Like-You-Did-When-You-Were-Still-In-Your-Prime-And-Not-An-Old-Ass-Bitch-Face. Maybe it was vice versa, you could never tell with her god dammed eyes, even when she would look at me in the most loving way possible. I always ended up with a knee to the groin, maybe wake up with sharpie covering my face. Eyes tell a lot about the lives of those around us, but some have mastered away to trick their minds in to believing some crazy shit like love, sorrow, confusion.

Sighing, I grip her scarf in the hand that once occupied her shoulder and smile sadly, "I should have worn my black one."


	3. Chapter 3

Letting out a snort of laughter, the stiff girl in front of me unravels bit by bit, "I think you should have worn a bit more clothes, V, I knew you always had a death wish." Pulling at my top, I grimace at the display of _touching_. "Well, you look like a goddamn penguin, so don't pull that. If you need to know, I live close by, thought the air might clear my head a bit." At that, she releases me, and nodding slowly as if in understanding. Wow, it surprises me how much the girl remembered about my No-Touching-Ever Rules. She seemed to respect my boundaries, keep a comfortable distance between us. But, she seemed to test her boundaries, and clearly didn't like my reaction. As she slowly sank back in her chair, I became more and more relaxed before inching my way towards her to sit in the seat across from her.

Her eyes that were once amused shown with a new found emotion. Pain, before clouding over in a way that I couldn't read what was happening in that mysterious head of hers. I taught her well.

"As I told you before, they're gone, Levi."

Ah, now I see where this is going. I bet she just wants to say good-bye before going back to the All-Accepting Ackerman's. Say that she was only following after her parents and be taken under their razor sharp wings. Leaning back in the hard-ass chair, I cross my arms, looking away before muttering my condolences. She thanks me before cutting straight to the point. "I don't have anywhere to go, V, and...Even though I hate to sink to this level, I need your help. I would like to live with you."

My face must have shown something along the lines of Holy-Fuck-You-Are-Serious and absolute horror because she began spluttering about how she would clean everyday and how much she wouldn't bother me when it comes to school work. Even working for room and fucking board. Oh fucking please, Mikasa, really? The thought of you living with me brings me down to my fucking knees. But, of course I cannot actually  _say_   this, I have some dignity. The thoughts of us being in the same apartment, cleaning together just warms my empty heart. I keep my face in a state of shock though, allowing her to suffer just a bit more before answering her.

She seems so scared, worried of my answer, and I realize why. She doesn't have anyone to turn to, and I may be the only one that she has ever connected to. We are pretty similar, both seem to be emotionless, cold-hearted, sexy ass beasts. We both hide in ourselves, keep to ourselves. Bottle up and find ways to deal with it, maintain a false mask.

Mikasa is breaking bit and bit, and in the end, knowing how she works, she will hate herself for it in the end for her weakness. Before she can crack even more, I swiftly jump in to save her. Afraid that if she unravels even more, shows her weaknesses even more, how hopeless she feels that she'll never be able to look me in the eye. Never be able to be herself around me. "You better not fucking burn the place down, and be out of diapers because that shit isn't happening," this is the best she'll get, and she understands that. Bowing her head in thanks, she promises me that she'll be perfectly fine. However, there seems to be uncertainty in the air.

Narrowing my eyes, I see her shift uncomfortably in her seat, something very unusual for someone like us.

Okay, bull-shit, she seemed so powerful, but now? She seems like she is walking on thin ice. "What is wrong now? I did just offer you my home, right?"

Letting out a snort of laughter, she nods a bit, remembering how I knew exactly how she had moved ever since she was fucking birthed out of a vagina. Since she first saw the light (not death, like coming out of the mother...I don't know. whatever.) Shrugging her shoulders, she finally answers me. Maybe she was just telling me how she was sick? Pregnant? Lesbian?

"I will only go if Eren does too."

The fuck?


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you even talking about? Is this Eren a fucking cat? Boyfriend? _Girlfriend,_ Mikasa? Or is this some imaginary friend bull-shit?" Who even is this person? Am I going to have to deal with a five year old? God, I don't know which is worse, a sixteen or five year old.

Shivering at the very thought of children, Mikasa narrows her eyes at me. In distaste and pure confusion at why exactly I have never heard of this "Eren".

"He is my  _brother,_ my very  _gay_ and chaotic idiot brother who you just saw throw a fucking bottle across his workplace's interior." Huh, so the famous, tantrum-thrower? This could be interesting. And, if my ears don't defy me, I think she just said ga- "Oh, and I see that look in your eye, he isn't in to old men, so don't even think about touching him." Well, there goes that dream.

Drifting back on subject, I feel the need to address everything before I visibly cringe from the way her eyes penetrate my very cold soul, "So, this Eren I take it just found out his parents are dead and you are here instead of finding the dumb little shit? I am not some sort of beast, y'know," sighing at the way she opens her mouth repeatedly (like a god damn fish), I pinch the bridge of my nose before standing from the chair beneath my ass.

"Go find the dumbass before I change my mind, Mikasa, I will send you the address once you tell me the goddamn deed is done. Now find him before Hulk smash is terrorizing the town. I have enough shit to deal with on my own and I don't need the mayor nailing my ass anytime soon. I will call Erwin and Hange, you remember them, right? Get some furniture. Maybe child proof some shit so that your gay and proud bastard doesn't feel the need to break my own cleaning supplies."

Smirking, I turn on my heel, leaving after a soft thank you from my partner, "Bring him back in one piece, brat. He sounds like he could not be a waste of my precious time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow, I ne'er thought I would actually get hits! Thank you so much! I love doing this piece. Now, I don't know, but I think I may do Eren's point of view? Or perhaps make it...Whoops, no hints. You'll find out tonight. I try to update everyday, so you aren't waiting too long. I realize that these are short, I am dying from the shortness of it all, but I think updates everyday make up for it, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in an Eren POV, enjoy my fan-girls.  
> (Be proud, I sure as hell am!)

Eren

 

But I just talked to her this morning. She smiled when I showed up with my laundry. He greeted me with a firm handshake, Mikasa. They're at home, waiting for us to come over. What the fuck gives you the right to tell me they're dead..? I would know. I...I would be able to sense the change! My life wouldn't be the same without their faces. Their tones. Their laughs. I know what the world would be like if they were gone. Grey, but all I see is color! All I see is the happiness in people's faces when they should be grieving the lives of Grisha and Carla Yeager, do they not get it? Or...am I wrong? Are they really gone? 

_He fell asleep on the road Eren, she was killed on impact; her body was recovered...but he was too badly burned to be identified. We can only assume it was Grisha.._

Then, the red completely took over. The merciless color controlling my actions as my mind clouded the control over my body. I always had these underwhelming episodes. Especially when it came to fights. One minute, the opponent is smirking across the room as he throws a provocative insult my way. The next, an hour has passed and I am standing in a back alley behind Rose University with the   asshole's crumpled body lying in front of me. Maybe it was a defense mechanism? How would I know, right? I'm not in to brains. Fuck that.

Well, back on track. My famous Yeager-moment took over as I couldn't recall how I exactly got to my neighborhood's park. The one filled with beautiful memories of different pairs of concerned and care free eyes keeping track of my movements. Protecting me from the horrible world that surrounded our little, isolated play-place.

The once vibrant and crystal clear images in my mind are faded, but still do their duty of forming a large wall between fantasy and reality. I make my way towards the (now rusty) swing. Setting myself down on the squeaky seat, the air is crisp and welcome as I zip through the air.

Wings. Ravens and Crows fill the picture frame as the wind licking my features brings forth the scene of flying through the sky. Met by the family I have just lost, his eyes crinkled in a permanent, unreadable emotion. Observant, perhaps. As her skilled wings knit through the clouds from above. They seem happy. Joyous. But, hopeful. For Mikasa and I? Or maybe...that they'll live on in us. 

Bing bing bing. I think this is called closure...


	6. Chapter 6

In less than twenty minutes, I receive a reply. Apparently our little Marvel-ous (get it? Hulk?) Eren was at his neighborhood park to clear his head. Shitty brat is apparently fine already, still shaken but doing better than the red faced asshole I found.

Replying with a snarky comment about Eren's childish ways of dealing with things reminded me of  The One That Will Not Be Named (No, not Voldemort.), I can practically feel my little cousin's cold glare through my screen. Quickly shooting a text about when to how up and of course my address, I throw the thing on to my bed before she somehow appears before me in all her icy manner.

Not that I am scared of her, tch, just afraid of the effects my own method will have on me. I mean, I did teach her everything she knows. Mikasa is the little sister I never...ever, _ever_ wanted. Perhaps a distant cousin is good enough. Or family friends. Anything is better than nothing.

I am not exactly saying that she would be a horrible sister, not at all, just that I would probably hate her for eternity and shove my foot up her ass so many times she'd start to enjoy it.

Perhaps living together just as cousins won't be bad, she respects my germ-free lifestyle, I can tell...But what about that little shit, Eren?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that I would live through that thing called the flu? yup. I died several times, sorry...

Again with the early ass motherfucking phone calls.

I mean sure, I do have insomnia but everyone needs to close their eyes without dying from a heart attack when [my ringtone](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9P_m8TtUg0) blares in to my ear. God damn.

Of course. The song is annoying as fuck but Hange is the only one capable of remotely controlling this thing. The phone. Man vs. Technology is my life. Ironic, I live off of my camera but, hopefully my life isn't that messed up.

Sliding the answer selection, I am jostled by an unfamiliar male voice. My eyes widen out of their sleepy state as I take in his crisp punctuation and smirking tone. Though, as he soon begins to ramble about not being able to get in to the building I place a very fuckable kid to the voice.

Ah, my new cousin, Eren. What a shame, right?

Giving him the key pad code, I pull on a pair of loose black, silk pajama bottoms before rushing to brush my hair out of my dark eyes. My porcelean skin is practically glowing under the energy efficient light bulb that cost an extra fucking four dollars. But hey, who is complaining? Besides me? Global. Fucking. Warming.

As I stare in to my stoic mask, scuffs and loud grunts sound outside my door. It sounds like a late night whore house or maybe just...the neighbors getting a bit creative. Peeking out from around the white walls of my clean and completely germ free bathroom, I furrow my eyebrows in concentration as I slowly slink out of my bedroom. Clicking my tongue, I can make out the sharp calls of three men.

Okay, boys. One seems to be a meeker voice while the second one seems like a rebellious teen. The worst of all children.

I can't even place the third voice though, if I whistled Flicka's opening song and fed him hay the brat would probably neigh for me. A soft fustle between the three takes place right outside my door, annoying the hell out of me. What the fuck? More grunts, moans, neighs, and curses occur ad I lean against the supporting wall that closes off the kitchen from the hallway, watching the door as I contemplate exactly what to do.

_"Lift with your legs, Horse face, didn't the farmer whip you enough for you to learn that?"_

_"Shut up, Yeager, what did you even pack? Bricks?"_

_"Jean...cut it out. Stop snickering, Eren, and you know I hate it when you say he looks like a horse. Just find Levi's apartment already."_

Oh god. Levi? That is my name. Fuck. Okay, approaching the door, I pull on my coldest gaze before opening the portal (damn, am I a wizard? Answer: yes.) They all jump, and of course, the horse with the shittiest bleach job I have ever seen drops his cardboard box marked 'BOOKS'. He runs long fingers throughout his mane before flipping Eren the birdy after a loud and well deserved burst of laughter.

\---------------------------

Twenty minutes past and I find out three things:

1\. Eren looks god damn good in tight black skinny jeans.

2\. The friends are Armin and Jean.

3\. Armin and Jean are definitely fucking.

Hugging Armin good bye, I calm watch as Jean's face contorts in jealousy. There has got to be a story behind that. To do list- Annoy the new roommate until you get the back ground story.

The newly orphaned hottie is already at home though, seemingly growing more and more immune to my intense stares if he messes up my shit, drops a box, or even breathes too loudly. I simply watch as the young tenant takes matters in to his own two small hands and shoves the filly out along with his partner. Giving a false salute, I can practically hear the sarcasm, the sexy smirk behind his words.

"Stay gold, Pony Boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have decided on updating every weekend. Sick days are really taking a toll on me and I am so sorry about this but starting next week I will make the chapters longer and update every weekend. ): Sorry

Who would have known, who would have even  _guessed_ that the cold-hearted, bitch face Mr. Levi McGrumps kissed ass. (No gay pun intended).

Taking in the fresh air, I finally am done with the shoot. Maybe it is Maybelline or maybe it is me, freezing my ass off. The girls with surrounding me are about a foot and a half too tall to be considered pretty, will never be able to find a man tall enough  _and_ to top it off, one just called me Napoleon. I may be a dictator, French, and an asshole but I'll be damned if I allow that. The brunette snickers as she throws her arm around what seems to be her girlfriend, a petite angel.

The little one slaps her arm, scolding Ms. Freckles on her rude behavior. However- as I make my way over there, the girl gets only cockier. Bitch. Crossing my arms, I lean all my weight to my left before shooting her an icy glare. The blondie jumps a little while her girlfriend, the asshole, only snickers.

Meekly, the angel takes a step forward, bowing her head in respect as she mumbled apologies for the taller girl. 

"Tch. You may be right that I am a fucking dictator, but you need to learn how to respect your elders, you little shit. I practically own this business, next time you fuck up, I will make sure to put in a...hmm...how do I put this...an opinion on how much I love working with you, Dots. You should take some etiquette classes from your girlfriend, Miss, you're slouching is making me cringe."

her face a priceless gift, I throw my jacket over my shoulders before heading in the direction of my apartment. The morning sky finally beginning to light up. This had to be the longest shoot. 3 locations, 47 models, 17 hours.

I have been away from my home for so long, I don't know what to expect. Mikasa began moving in right when I left...But Eren is alone...Fuck. Should I have hired a babysitter?


	9. Chapter 9

To put it nicely, once I inserted my key in to the lock? I did not see what I expected. The place was just as I left it. Tidy. Give or take a few boxes that I wasn't the happiest about but still organized none the less. But what surprised me was the sound of a vacuum.

As if blessed by the gods themselves, whoever they may be, whether Thor and Loki are smiling down at me or perhaps the almighty Zeus is giving a major fucking thumbs up I could not tell you how mind glowingly orgasmic that sound is to me. And I will assure you that this sound was not coming from my hands. This was from the work of a mythical creature called a teenager, which surprises me even more. 

Unless elves and goblins are running around I have no other words to even guess who this sexy ass person is.

Turning in to the simple and stylish living room, I expect my little slave to be Mikasa, but oh damn this is a happy surprise. I did find the newly moved in girl sitting on my grey couch, typing away softly with books and papers placed around her as she listened to music. This was not at all surprising, the girl had classes to attend to but the next sight was even more heavenly than the sound of my vacuum.

Eren. There he was, wearing nothing more than simple sweat pants, his caramel skin available for me to feast my eyes upon. I had not heard it before but now I saw why Mikasa was turning up her music.

The beautiful shit was singing. Swinging his hips to the beat, he sang Miley Cyrus. Something about balls and wrecking. I don't know, it didn't sound too pleasant, but his voice was.

I smirked as I watched the loose material barely staying up, which lead me to my next destination. Oh damn. The ass this boy had was a natural and beloved gift bestowed upon me by the gods I thanked earlier. Jesus? Vader? You would love this man. Child. Eren.

Mikasa definitely was not a fan, she pounded up the volume even more and the songs of Falling In Reverse filled my ears. Oh Oh Oh! Expect some more fucking Miley, little one, your birthday is definitely going to be fun. Snickering, I was finally spotted by the annoyed writer as my eyes drifted back to the lovely behind.

That was the last sight I saw before I died.

No, no, I am kidding. But still, my life flashed before my eyes, so many pillows. So many fucking pillows. Books, blankets, papers, pillows, cushions, all flying towards me as I lurched back and tried to fight them all off!

But there were too many! I landed on my delectable ass so fucking hard it knocked Eren out of his sexy dancing daze and I could have sworn his face was one of awe. How she ended up tearing my couch apart was beyond me, but all I could see was the darkness now.

I was under a pile of so much shit.The blankets began suffocating me as i twirled and spun around on the floor. The pillows skidding everywhere as I began doing the alligator death whirl.

Once I finally could breath, I opened my eyes, my face contorted in rage as I stared at the opponent. Mi. Ka. Sa. Her arms were crossed as she stood before me. 

"Ass. Is. Off. Limits. Cous."

Oh two could play at that game, scoffing, I kicked her legs out from under her as she landed right next to me. In one fluid motion, I completely jutted upright and placed my foot on her neck to hold her down. She flailed so helplessly.

McBurgers and McIceCream and McEverything will do that to a person. She glared up but I matched it before leaning down towards her and smiling wickedly.

"I can't be tamed."

Hah! Oh god, this is going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up in the morning...I wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

After a little panic attack of hearing my apartment seem to creak and strange voices filling my hawk like ears I thought the worst. Holy shit. Zombies, ghosts, maybe even Britney Spears, I have no idea. But- then the clattering of pans and the cursing of a mighty fine Eren made my heart beat steady just a bit.

Mikasa's tsk-ing however, did not.

For all I know I was probably missing an eyebrow, maybe even my left nut for the shit I pulled yesterday, but I just couldn't stay away from that impeccable behind. Sighing, I made sure everything was in place, checking for my limbs, my tattoo and my balls to all be there. Never trust an Ackerman, learned that the hard way.

I strut in to the kitchen soon enough, making my way across the living room to the savior of my life. My own little barrista. Flicking on the machine after going through my little coffee ritual, I turn to the boy behind me who is cracking eggs, skillfully capturing the yoke to only get the white in to the pan.

His long fingers sprinkle a bit of paprika in to the meal and my mouth begins to water. Damn, a boy who looks like he can cook and looks good while doing it.

Turning towards me, I snap out of my daze as he smiles, "Sorry...I bet I woke you, Mikasa made me drop the pan."

At this, my paradise began to falter.

"That better not be the same fucking pan."

Great, good morning to you too Eren, what a beautiful fucking introduction.

His eyes cloud with confusion as I felt my hair stand on end from the unnerving glare cast by Mikasa.

"Same pan? God. Give me some fucking credit, I got a whole lesson on your cleaning habits, your royal Shortness, I think I have it handled. The one I dropped is in the sink waiting to be hand washed until my fingers bleed."

My ears had to have decieved me. This...this monster had to of been completely birthed out by Satan himself. However that could be possible. Furrowing my eyebrows, my gaze grew darker as I took a step towards the  _thing._

"If your mouth is not shut or you are licking every god damned appliance in this apartment by the time I am done taking my morning piss your fingers will not be the only thing that is bleeding."

Then...The unthinkable happened. My eyes are fooling me also...

He fucking smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

The boy does have his looks but he must be brain dead.

How do ten fucking dishes break in only a matter of just a few weeks? Not even fucking mentioning the hard time he has been giving me about my short stature. Curse him and his long beautiful legs.

I must say though, he never looks away when I bend over the dining room table to sweep off the crumbs and disinfect the living hell out of it. I have been getting even friskier around this boy. He seems to be leaving a trail of destruction behind him  _just_ so he can watch me pick it up.

Either he had mommy issues or he likes the view.

Who blames him?

Right now though I need a break from the sexual tension that to me, is one-sided on my part and I need the fresh smell of lemon scented cleaner to clear my throbbing head. Grocery fucking store, best god damn place. Ever.

I grab my keys off of the designated hook by the front door before making my way out of the apartment, not even explaining it to anyone since they are practically passed out of the couch.

I am already outside when I here a familiar sound:

A man's heavy breathing behind me.

Soon a warm hand is placed on my clothed shoulder and in an instant I have it pinned behind his back with his face in the snow of the street. Luckily, only the streetlights are on, it is too early for bystandereds. A quick clean kill shouldn't be any trou- 

"-vi! The fucki- OW!"

Oh. Eren.

"Tch. Surely, brat, you should have learned to keep your hands to your self in preschool. Or did you not pass?" I loosen my grip and take a step away from him, watching him stand up and brush the snow off of his dressed form.

"I passed it, Shortie, but I didn't want you to go out by yourself so late...Clearly you don't need protection though."

"What are you trying to do? Bond with me? I am twice your fucking age. Call the Arm-Out guy or Seabiscuit."

His teal eyes flicker with an emotion I know quite well...Rejection.

I run my hand through my hair before groaning loudly and walking away. I expected footsteps leaving but when I turned around, he was just...standing there.

God. Damn. It. This fucking...kid.

"Oi, I rethought your offer. We're going shopping. No shit or else I am dragging your fine ass out of there and making you eat the taste of my gym socks for six weeks straight. Now hurry up, you're giving me wrinkles."

This fucking kid.


	12. Chapter 12

Eren's POV

* * *

 Levi seems at home here...and it is really creeping me out.

His eyes light up as his short legs quickly (and I mean fucking sprinting, how is he so fast, I am sweating) towards the cleaning section and I have to break in to a full run to catch the man.

It is practically Christmas to a child whenever cleaning supplies and Levi mix. But...It is pretty cute as I see him clearly trying to hide his glowing features.

Soon I find myself staring, probably with a dumbass look plastered to my face and iin a blink of an eye, the captivating (Whoa, look at that big word. Armin would be proud.) man turns towards me, his arms containing what seems like a shit ton of surface cleaner.

His glare returns though, like it always does, but I cannot help but smile as he rolls his eyes harshly.

"Oi. Earth to Yeager, come in Lost Cause." His long fingers snap in front of my face and I quickly shake my head left to right and close my eyes.

"Calm down Commander." I snicker, but his eyes seem to darken, hardening in the few milliseconds.  _Did I say something or...?_

"Next time you decide to be fucking cute, it is Corporal, brat. I never want that word to leave your mouth again, got it?"

Playful and adorable Levi abandoned, I gulp before he shoes past me not even waiting for my reply.

The cashier began to make a huge show of flirting with my roommate once we got to the register. Her definitely bleached hair and fake eye lashes being batted and flipped continuously. Levi kept on ignoring her until I felt like gagging. The girl was a fake barbie with too much make-up and colored contacts.

An odd feeling whirled inside me as Levi swiped his card but continued to receive the slutty acts from the cashier. I clenched my fists tightly. I felt...Jealous.

Shit.

Finally though, after her bending over the counter to give him the receipt, apparently he had enough, unleashing the built up anger.

"Next time you hit on your costumers, make sure they are actually interested in fake ass girls with a cheap spray tan. Or, as a matter of fact, girls period. Sorry to burst your plastic bubble sweet heart but the dick is the real thing I want, now button up your top and get some fucking standards. I bet you look a lot better without that shit all over your face."

Soon his strong arms pulled me and his bags out of the store and in to the crisp air once more.

Turning to him, I furrow my brows in concern.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"She'll thank me one day."

 


	13. Chapter 13

Levi's explanation for being such a harsh, evil elf (hah, short jokes) was a bit unnerving.

Of course, I might of felt a bit jealous but that was a bit uncalled for.

I couldn't quite put my finger on the emotion he felt whenever his protective mask broke in to hide his emotions dropped. A sad smile pursed his thin lips and the short walk back to our apartment was filled with a melonchaly but comforting silence. We were each contemplating our actions in the store.

I had to admit, only to myself because fuck that I am too prideful and embarrassed about that I have always had a thing for...Older men.

Whether it was a one night stand at a bar (looks get you in to any establishment) or a substitute teacher in high school, I have experienced it all. But something about Levi was different.

His (small) shoulders were carried with confidence and ease but at night, or in the eh morning, his facade dropped. He seemed more vulnerable. But, I guess that isn't my place to push. SO..MOVING ON TO THE OTHER DELICIOUS TOPIC.

"That girl back there...She was flirting with you and you seemed so uninterested...Why?" I tilted my head to the side to study his reaction, internally crossing my fingers.

He dismissively raised his hand, pushing me away once more.

God damnit he was difficult, but a bit too interesting for me to give up on  _just_ yet. I shook my head, crossing my arms in an attempt to warm myself up. After a few more moments, apparently he rethought my question. The man gave an exasperated sigh before bumping his shoulder in to mine...Okay more like elbow (HAH.)

"Tch. If what I think you're trying to say is "Are you a stereotypical flaming homosexual photographer?" Then the answer is yes, but I am your worse fucking nightmare, brat, ten times worse than the guys you've dealt with before. There is a reason why Mikasa watches me like stink on shit."

My flushed face was clearly the only thing he needed to turn on his heel and walk in to the complex, leaving me alone to contemplate a few things. Also, gracing me with the presence of his ass.

Hail Hydra.


	14. Chapter 14

Why I walked away was beyond me. I cannot even.

Wait. Wait. Why do teens hang out in odd numbers?

BECAUSE THEY CAN'T EVEN.

God damnit I hate children. They always end up finding sneaky ways of getting under your skin. They're the metaphorical spot of your stainless steel countrertop of life. The shit stain on your carpet of life. They just ruin...Your life.

That is Eren Yeager.

He is the most attractive stain (That is something I will never admit to anyone. Ever.) that anyone could ever encounter. But, he is also my child.

Adopted...Appointed? Okay, he lives with me in a tense, sexual atmosphere.

I busy myself by getting ready for my next shoot in the confinement of my room, suddenly hearing a knock.

The head of an angel peeks in and soon, cleaning the lens of my camera doesn't seem as important as listening to this fantastic man. Boy.

"Levi, I uh...just wanted to ask if you needed anything? I made you some tea...since you have been in here for like...6 hours, 37 minutes and 29 seconds I thought you might need it."

Shyly making himself across the room, he hands me the cup of tea and I grasp it tentatively.  _If he made it weak I swear to Lucifer himself, I will rip off his head and shit in his chest cavity._

One sip.

That is all it takes.

Then, all of a sudden, my senses seem to have reached their end. He made it perfectly.

The little shit made it perfectly.

Perking up, I smirk as I put my cup down on the polished bedside night stand.

"Still looking for a job?"


	15. Chapter 15

A mischevious smile makes its way across my face as I finish my third morning cup of tea.

Eren is going to be working with me today...and I know exactly how to wake that adorable son of a bitch up. He should have been up an hour ago but...maybe I gave him the wrong time, just for this moment.

Snickering, I make my way down the hall and veer right. Peeking my head in to Mikasa's room to make sure the lioness is in he- Holy fuck.

Her eyes are open. They're piercing what little bit of my soul remains. That is scary as shit. She could be in like one of those fucked up western movies where the man is...Clint Eastwood. Or chews tobacco like Babe Ruth.

Shivering in horror, I cross the hall before slipping in to Eren's new room.

His long body occupies the twin bed. His brown hair swept over his eyes as he sleeps soundly. It would be over, crush gone, if this kid snored. Most guys sound like Chewbacca all fucking night. 

Good ass or not, no one wants to bed an attractive man and then all of a sudden once you close your eyes, feel afraid for getting arrested for beastiality. I am no fucking Belle or some shit. Put a load of pixie bullshit on that and call me Woody. Uh-Uh need a lot more than a Buzz.

Damn. Should have been a stand up comedian. Okay. Toy Story isn't even Disney...Fuck I need to work on new material. 

Un-jostled by my little contemplation of career switching, a soft sigh escapes his perfect pink lips. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I pull up the cringe worthy playlist under the name of "Cliché Modeling Music" before finding the perfect song  _ever._

Making my way towards the bedside table located at his...bedside. Duh. I place the iPhone on the speakers just waiting my name and skip to the middle of the song. Oh yes. How exciting.

In 3...

2...

1...

And... I click play and soon the song of the ages fills our ears.

[How To Be A Heartbreaker ](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fonsGqCtUnA)

His cries come immediate since...I might of accidentally turned it up all the way...

"Rise and shine, brat! You're my new assistant and you have to be out of bed...wearing more than your boxers to help me. " Taking in his image though, I have a change of heart.

"Actually if it were up to me you wouldn't even need those boxers when helping me. Now get dressed. We leave in 12 minutes and 47 seconds."

With that, I leave before his rambling even makes it past a dull mumble. I didn't miss the tomato red face though, or the exquisite abs...Hm.

Bumping in to Mikasa on the way back to the kitchen, her eyes are pratcially glowing with hell's fire itself.

"I told you to stay away from him. He is my brother. Or is it that hard for you to remember what happened last time you fucked up our family?"

Ouch.

"I haven't touched him, lil' sis. But I didn't fuck it up, and you know it. He did this to me..." Scoffing, I close the door to my heart once and for all. Pushing past her, I stop a few feet from the entry way of the apartment but don't turn back to look at her guilty face.

She knows I never meant to do anything to hurt the Ackermans. He was the one that forced me to lock .itself away and then kicked me out of the place I grew up, my whole entire family.

"I won't touch him...Not yet."


	16. Chapter 16

Holding that piece of meat against my face was worth it.

The look on her Mikasa's face?  Worth it.

Eren came out to a slur of racist names and derogatory terms being thrown right in my face such as...

  * Midget
  * Child Molester
  * Shit Stain On the Rug Representing Eren's Life
  *  (And My Favorite) Napoleon



As soon as my beloved child walked in to the living room all he saw was a poor, poor lamp being thrown in my direction. Which I dodged...

Unlike her foot to my face.

Walking in to the shoot however, with my jocky at my side and a steak, sticking to my face, I did manage to surprise the few already there.

We were late...and I was getting ready to shove this piece of meat down Eren's thro- Easy there...Steady...

Uh. The steak down his esophagus due to how disgusting this thing was.

Who wants bleeding meat  that could have been dinner plastered to their face? Not this fucking midget.

Eren was surprisingly dressing up a bit, in nice black skinny jeans and a v neck sweater along with a scarf. His glasses rested on his nose as he took in the cold morning air.

7:56 a.m. and the shoot should have been going steadily...

Fuck. He is now...gone away...With a handsome boy with brown gait and adorable freckles.

There goes Mister "Nice" Guy.


	17. Chapter 17

Never have I hated freckles so much. Never have I been jealous. It isn't even 8:00 am and I already want to slam my face in to a brick wall. The Freckled Face Fuck has the audacity to  _blush_ without _my_ premission around _my_ boy toy and on the job? Whoever this boy is, my heart yearns to punch him in the throat. His features are nice and his smile seems to be genuine but Eren is not for sale, bud. So far, I don't know his name but the bastard is never coming to another shoot on my watch. Over my dead body. Even smiles at the mystery fuck and runs his hand through his hair to brush his locks out of his gorgeous eyes. Lover boy laughs and places a hand on Eren's bicep and makes an Oh-Stop-It-You! face.

Ten minutes ago I asked for coffee, not a scene that makes me want to vomit on set. Why did I think bringing Eren to a _male_ model shoot was a good idea? He is eye candy for everyone I hate and have (probably) slept with. Not saying I am proud of it, but this Freckled Jesus is cute and I don't like the way Eren handles it. Did I say dating (other than me) was allowed? NO!

"Ten minute break, people, and then get your asses back here in order to finish. We will be able to close the set before lunch if you guys start acting the way you ametuers were paid to."

The half naked models all groan and make their way to the back of the set to get finger food to gossip over. Their chitchats always consisting of how bitchy I look and what a shame my nice body is ruined by my shitty personality. Blah blah blah, my career will last forever while their's will be ruined once they hit the age 35. Shitty world, shitty set, shitty photographer, and shitty outfits. The world doesn't revolve around them, it revolves around me shoving my foot down the spotted boy's throat. I run my tongue over my teeth and bit my lip, watching the two boys tease each other... However- something seems different. Eren's amount of lovey dovey-ness has decreased and his leg is bouncing. Up and down... Up and down...

The clock ticks by quickly and I realize that only seven minutes are remaining from our break. I sigh, turn on my heel and strut my way over to my worst nightmare. What do I say besides 'why are you flirting with someone? You haven't even talked to me about our feelings for each other yet!!'. Pathetic. Even seems to get more uncomfortable by the second and as I stop before them both and jut my hip to the side, I wait to be noticed. Seconds tick by and my patience wears thin. My foot starts tapping and I check my watch, clear my throat, and flip my hair. I have not been more agitated in my life and usually people consider my temper to be as tall as me (Get it? short tempered? Damn, I have to start writing this down).

Erin's eyes widen with fear as he slowly turns his head to the left and his cheeks flush a dark red. The little shit  _should_ be embarrassed of his actions. He led a boy on and now he must turn him down because Eren is mine. End of story. I glare at him and my voice is more deep than usual, "Tch. I told you to get me coffee, not to plant the coffee bean tree and wait for it to fucking grow." I snatch the cup, that is already cold, and sneer at the freckled boy. He is confused and is upset that he hadn't gotten my assistant's number before I so rudely interrupted.

Tough.

I look at my watch, taking a sip of the cool coffee, and gag. Eren winces and I sigh; the ten minute break is almost up and my caffeine level is down. My enemy finally pipes up and decides to introduce himself. "My name is Marco, I don't think you know me but I am an assistant at the modeling agency Reiner is from? You're Levi, correct? I am a very big fan of your work," he sticks out his hand and I look at him for the first time. His skin is tan and his lips are pulled back in to a warm grin. I hate him already and I deny his handshake. Maybe if the coffee incident hadn't happened, I would have explained my germ issue... However- I want to make him suffer and contemplate why I hate him. 

Not paying any mind to Marco (which is ironic because he is wearing a polo shirt...another reason to hate him), I turn on my heel and walk away. Eren's voice fills my ears as he calls out to me. His voice cracks and my heart flutters.

"We'll talk about  _this_ when we get home, bra-..Eren."

I don't turn around but I can tell that he is hurt and will rethink his steps with this.. Marco character. His shoulders probably fell and his kissable lips were most likely pulled in to a sad, cute pout. The photoshoot is back on task when I end our break. The models seem to be more inspired and follow my critiques. Apparently in ten minutes they realized the smart ass approach doesn't work with the creator of back talk. I can hear the heavy footsteps of a rejected Marco go to the back of the set two minutes in to the next session of my shoot. Eren made the right choice and I find myself smiling.

I have him  _right_ where I want him. I think I will break my promise and touch him; I have always been a very impatient man.


	18. Chapter 18

Honestly? I am pissed. I feel like the earth is spinning and my life is a lie. Usually, I am the one to go off and flirt with another guy as my partner watches. I am the one to rip the heart out, the asshole apart (if he gets mad at me flirting- this is a serious subject people!..but also that), and I am the one to walk away with the newly improved boy toy. The next guy immediately coming after the heartbroken loser. But  _I_ am the heartbroken loser and Eren didn't even give Marcus...Meerkat...boy his number! My heart begins to race as the number of frames I have left to use slowly decrease. The time between Eren and I's talk slowly fades and my nerves catch up to me.

Why am I even upset? Did he even do anything at all? Are these my daddy issues or my maternal instincts kicking in?

I doubt any mom has ever wanted to bone so _ding ding ding_ daddy issues it is. The fear of another man wanting to leave before I make the first step towards breaking up, I guess. Maybe the denial is finally getting to me or I am actually starting to let my guard down? I shake my head quickly as I snap another shot of the disgusting, half naked buff daddies. Their muscles looking better clothed rather than oiled up and flexed 24/7. I am surprised none of them have had a hernia and I giggle under my breathe.

My stomach hurts as the laughs get more contagious and I find myself unable to look at another model without the urge to burst out in to tears. I don't understand why my hysteria involving this certain little boy has effected my work ethic so much. I have barely lived with the little shit and his turquoise eyes make me want to follow a different, committed path. I would never admit it of course. Knowing me, I will probably just cut to the end of my thesis about Eren not being allowed to flirt on the job and avoid the small part about my jealousy. It isn't like I actually  _care..._ I...wanted my coffee and it was cold.

I let out a sigh of frustration and check the time. It is barely 11:30 am and I am already wanting to scream. The blonde boy, Rain Something, has been making heart eyes at a tall young man with dark brown, choppy hair. I want to throw up _on_ him. He can't take his eyes off of the tall, silent giant who is actually _doing_ his job. It makes everyone's job pretty fucking difficult when a desperate bastard would rather stare at his boyfriend than try to sell the product. The campaign is supposed to launch by mid January and will be on billboards across the globe. Sadly, these billboards will be on highways, and I myself can say that I have been distracted by a couple schlongs on the road. However- these guys do nothing for me. Usually, I would have had a few dates by now but all I can think about is how they don't have the same features as a certain Eren Yeager.

I sound like a sappy romance movie. The fact that the models (who are  _professional_ pretty faces) don't do anything to me anymore makes me want to chuckle. My first instinct is to tell Eren why I am laughing so much, why The Rain Man is bugging me, and that I want more coffee (he is my assistant after all). To share my emotions with someone is a large leap for me, the Levi of Solitude. I make jokes about shitting to avoid actual conversation and I tend to only share my negative thoughts when I speak with someone. Not what is wrong with me, but the fact they look ugly today kind of negative (as an example).

Mikasa is the only one who has seen me at my lowest. She was young when my mother died; but then again so was I.

The clock continues to tick by and I tsk under my breath as I see The Rain Man wink towards his baby boy. His grin confident and cocky as he looks back at the camera, showing off his chiseled jaw and I snap the perfect shot. The lights flash and I only have one more frame left (even though I know I will never need it). I can feel the emotion of Broken Water Sprinkler's lust towards his boyfriend just by looking in to his eyes. His boyfriend looking slyly to the side ands mouth opened slightly to add mystery to the piece. So many models come and go shoot after shoot. Although, I know that these two will always be in my memories because they stand out in the crowd with their love for each other. It is warm and electric. The cocky and immature balancing out the shy and content. 

Goals.

 


	19. Chapter 19

I am going to touch him.

It is a given. The rule shall be broken and this little brat is going to have to be punished for eye fondling that Freckle Faced Fuck. It sounds like I want to go Mommy Dearest when in all reality I want to just tease the little shit until he wants me to beat him with a wire hanger.

It's about 2 pm now and walking down the city blocks is the opposite of stress relief. Even has learned today that silence is his best friend when I am upset. The little shit doesn't even know what's gonna hit him. I pick up the pace and retrace all of today's events. I can't tell if I'm more jealous of the fact Marco was hitting on Eren or if I am nostalgic about the gay bromance I saw through the photos. I want a relationship. Not a paternal one! A real relationship where I don't have to see if they did their homework or not.

Eren seemed solemn and had his own racing thoughts in that little fucked up head of his. Every time I get a little more frustrated with my situation my natural response is to my my short little legs move faster and faster. Eren made the mistake of trying to reach out and grab on to me. He is probably trying to keep up, but I don't care anymore.

Okay. Lies are a given at this point. He is my boyfriend. He just doesn't know it yet. All he knows is that each time I storm away, reaching out is futile because I am just going to squirm and writhe free! If I can pick up the walking pace, maybe he can pick up upon the fact that I don't want to be near him.

A tedious journey home left my angry body exhausted. My feet are heavy and clunk up the front steps while Eren's feather light shoes brush the cement behind me. It's incredible to think that a teenage boy is capable of silence for so long.

"Levi... Please tell me what I did."

I spoke way too soon. "Tsk... First day on the job and you already delivered my coffee cold," I snapped. Only a few more minutes until I can escape his piercing green eyes. I just need to play _nice_ " until I get in to my room.

The boy seemed mortified at this point. Who knew only a few words could leave the princess speechless? I know I'm all that, but come on!

"I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to disrupt your aura... uh mumbo jumbo thing going for you. I know you need to stay focused and shouldn't have to deal with something like that," my young boy blubbered on and on, "I didn't mean to distract you. If you let me be your assistant still after something like this then I'll never deliver it cold! Well... unless you want iced coffee, but that is NOT the point." 

My keys are in my hand and all I can do is shakily jingle them everywhere but inside the keyhole.

Am I really that crazy that small things like cold coffee would be a believable reason why I'm upset? Answer: yes. My head is pounding and is not the one in between my legs (surprisingly). 

The right key slides in to the right lock and I am still silent to Eren's plea for forgiveness. I turn the knob, but hesitate within the dimly lit hallway.

"If you really don't want to distract me, make sure your ass isn't in a sling with every cheeky guy on set," was all I could manage to growl.

The door is stuck and obviously I have to slam in to it a little harder than usual in order to escape the hormones. From the corner of my eye, I saw my little shit jump.

"Levi..." is a distant mutter as I shuffle in to my room and slam the door. Eren is honestly going to be the death of me- it's even impacting my job. Great.

Creative processes are typically achievable through a peaceful, clear mind. Watching a nervous boy at a loss for words with a hunky (fill in job occupation title here) isn't how I like spend my photo shoots. Don't worry Eren, it won't happen again.


End file.
